The story of Finnick and Annie
by wolfie18
Summary: Read the journey of Finnick and Annie ,starting from te day they met to the mockingjay but with an AU ending ,includes the 65th ad the 70th hunger games. Rated T because its the Hunger Games Gory deaths! Read!
1. how they met

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

The sun was setting and all of the fishermen, my father included, had gone home. But I am still out here trying to catch a fish, however I am failing miserably. I had begged my father to let me stay out. He agreed but said I had to be home by the time darkness fell. "Don't want to run into peacekeepers" he said when I asked him why I couldn't stay out longer.

I looked up towards the sky and worked out I had at least five more minutes before I had to set of home. I positioned myself to try to fish again but then I heard a scream. A girl's scream.

"Help!" The girl screamed in a raspy voice. I broke out of my sudden shock and swam out to help her.

When I got to where the scream had come from nothing was there. I looked around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of her. Then suddenly, her hand shot up from beneath the waves I dived under then fell back under. So I dived under and clutched her small figure to me and swam back to the shore.

"Who are you?" I asked her gently when we reached the safety of the sand.

"Annie Creasta," she coughed out to me.

"Well then, Annie Creasta, how old are you? What were you doing?" I asked her again.

"I'm six and I was trying to teach myself to swim since my parents wouldn't take me 'cause they hate me, you see. Who are you?" she said her voice still very shaky.

"Finnick," I replied "Finnick Odair and I'm 8."

"Well, thank you Finnick, for saving my life" I shook the thanks off, she continued "I guess I will see you around,"

"I guess you will," with that she hopped up and left. I was left sat there thinking _Annie Creasta is defiantly something._ I noticed that it was beginning to get dark so I got up and left for home.

That was the start of what I hoped would be a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: Sorry it short.**

**Hey guys its Annie, I want to let you in on a game I will be doing. In this Fic I will ask a question at the end of each chapter and the first reviewer to get it right will get a shout out on the next chapter also they will get the option of becoming an oc on any of my stories or giving me ideas for them (which will be used!) all you have to do is write your answer and option of oc or ideas! So the first one is 'WHAT IS MY HOMETOWN?' Clues: Britain, North East and tall ships.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. The reaping of the 65th hunger games

The reaping of the 65th annual Hunger Games

**A/n: hey guys its Annie this is chapter 2. Thank you to Linny2pretty for reviewing. This week's question is How old am I? Same rewards as the last chapter. Clues: I have told you somewhere before.**

**Finnick's P.O.V.**

Six years had passed since I had rescued Annie from the ocean. Ever since then we have been the best of friends. I have learnt that she does like making nets and jewellery, she can throw a knife well and that she doesn't like it when other girls talk about boys, clothes and make up. She learnt a lot about me like my bronze skin is natural and I love to fish (I am actually able to catch many now) and use my trident and I don't like it when other boys say girls have cooties and that we should play more manly stuff.

I am on my way to pick Annie up so we can walk together. It's her first reaping and she was really freaked out yesterday so I doubt she is any calmer today. Neither nor her parents nor her siblings will help her because they seriously do hate her. At first I thought she was overreacting about the fact then I met them…she was absolutely right. They are so horrible and bitter to their youngest daughter/sister. It knocked me so sick I begged my parents to let Annie stay for the night. They were hesitant at first but once I told them what I had witnessed they agreed fully, so she shared with my sister Amy-Louise we told her why she was sharing with Annie when she came home from a date with her boyfriend Brendon Urie. He is handsome ALMOST as handsome as I am.

I turned in to the drive where Annie's house is situated. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. Her sister Preaa answered the door and gave me cold look,

"What are _you _doing here?" she spat. Preaa was the eldest and she hated my guts. I guess it was because she wanted Brendon but my sister was already going out with him. But I waved of her tone and replied simply "I'm here for Annie," she screamed her name into their house and very soon Annie came running out. To say she looked beautiful was an understatement. She was wearing a simple light blue dress that stopped just above the knee, it clung to her figure her hair was down and in her natural curls. _She looks gorgeous_ I think,_ What are you thinking that's your best friend! _But it was the truth she _WAS _gorgeous.

"Wow and I thought I looked good" I mumbled quietly but she must have heard because I heard her giggle. _ahh I love her giggle_ I think _What the hell is going on with me I need to snap out of this._

"Thanks Finn but we gotta go to the reaping now," she says, I can see she is getting nervous because she starts to bit her nails. So I take her hand and lead her to where the reaping is going to be, "it will be ok Annie there are 1 in 1000 chance we will be pick it's highly unlikely we will be picked" she didn't say anything so I guessed she agreed. We walked the rest of the way in silence all I could think about was how good Annie's hand felt in mine. Am I falling in love with my best friend? _Yes _I think _yes I am falling in love with Annie Creasta._

When we got there we were separated into our separate roped off areas. Very soon Sephia Cadlink came hopping up onto the stage. For some reason she came dressed as a fish each year. Somehow I doubted she realised that we kill and eat fish here. I took a glance at Annie and

"hem hem, Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour, ladies first" _please don't be Annie, Please don't be Annie_ I chant in my head and it's not!

"Morgan Bates" She reads into the microphone. There is a loud cheer from the 18 year olds as a strongly build woman walks up to the stage. At least Amy is free forever from the games and Annie for now.

"Now for the boys" she pick another piece of paper and this one holds the name of the unlucky male tribute. "Finnick Odair". Oh no , not me I freeze I don't move until Anthony Boocock and Joseph downing , mine and Annie's other good friends, push me forward I stumble a bit but then strut forward confidently. Perhaps a bit too confident for a 14 year old tribute. There hasn't been a victor of that age ever. As I'm ascending the stairs I spot Mags smirking at me. She has been a friend of my family for many years and knows I can be a bit cocky as I reach were Sephia Cadlink is I search the crowd for Annie when I find her I see that she is looking at me and she is as pale as ever and silent tears are crawling down her face. There are no volunteers when she asks but I wouldn't care because I am still looking at Annie. I only break out of it when she asks Morgan and I to shake hands. Then we are leaded into the justice building to say our goodbyes.

My mother and father come in first. My mother runs to be and hugs me sobbing "oh my poor, poor little Finnick going into games". My father took both me and my mother in his arms and says "Finnick you know how to catch food, tie snares and you can use a trident and you know the basics of a spear use these and you will be fine, also try and get sponsors." That's all he says because when he is finished a group of peacekeepers come and lead them out. Then Amy comes in hugs me and tells me that Brendon proposed now that they were free of the games and they were going to get married once he came back. He tried to tell her that he might not be coming back but she wouldn't hear of it. Next Anthony and joseph came in, in turn they gave me a man hug and they both saying that they believed I could win this and that whilst I was away they would look after Annie. They both knew about Annie's abuse as well I told them I was grateful and then they had to leave. Finally Annie came in, she was the one I was dreading to see. I raised my arms and she came running into them crying

"You can win this thing Finn," she whispered against my chest. Why did everyone believe I could win, truth was I didn't even think I could win and I haven't even seen the other tributes yet.

"I don't know Ann, these games there-," she cut me of my giving me a bracelet

"will you take this as your token? I made it for your birthday but you may as well have it now." It was a simple blue thread braided thing with Finnick on but I thought it was amazing.

"of course I'll take it as my token Annie" I smiled at her, she smiled back then she did something I never expected, she kissed me. Sure she Had kissed me on the cheek before but she had done that to Anth and Joe as well so I thought nothing of it but today she kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back. The kiss was passionate, well as passionate as a kiss between a 14 year old and a 12 year old can be, I swear I felt spark a we did so. Soon we broke away because we both needed air. We smiled at each other again.

"See now you have a reason to win, win for us." She said then the Peacekeepers came and dragged her away.

Morgan and I were soon escorted into the train. Annie's last words to me were still ringing in my ear. _"See now you have a reason to win, win for us."_

The train suddenly jerked and we were on our way towards capitol and on our way towards our doom. I was left in that moment wondering what Annie was thinking…

**Annie P.O.V**

I was stood in between Anthony and joseph as the train turned the corner. I can't believe I kissed Finnick but I am glad I kissed him all the same. I watched as the train turned the corner, they were on their way towards the capitol and on their way towards their doom. I Was left in that moment wondering what Finnick was thinking…

**A/N: I own nothing and Anthony Boocock, Joseph Downing, Amy-Louise Bage and Morgan Bates are all friends of mine from school thank you to all FOUR OF YOU.**

**Amy seriously has an obsession with Brendon Urie. **

**Wolfie18**


End file.
